


Christmas Eve at the Burrow

by sevenBEES



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, M/M, christmas drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenBEES/pseuds/sevenBEES
Summary: The war is over and the first Christmas is a bittersweet affair.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 26





	Christmas Eve at the Burrow

Christmas Eve at the Burrow  
1998

The tilted shingled roofs and misaligned walls of the Burrow were gathering a thick layer of fresh snow. Outside the garden gate an enchantment was wearing on a group of gnomes singing Christmas carols as they began wandering off and interjecting curse words into the most inappropriate places. Fluer had enchanted blue and gold fairy lights to dance around each window sill and Ginny had hung garlands of evergreen enchanted to smell like Christmas. There was a faint glow from within the home through the icy frosted panes of glass and although this scene painted a chilly picture there was warmth in every corner of the home. It was through one of these charming frosty panes that an argument was beginning.  
“Really...do I have to wear it? It’s not at all my style. I shouldn’t even be here at all.” said a tall blonde boy holding up a plum colored sweater knitted by Mrs. Weasley, it had a large golden “DM” ornately patterned on the front.  
“Of course you have to wear it,” said Harry already sporting his green sweater with a pattern of treacle tarts across the chest. “You don’t want to stand out even more do you? We all wear them to Christmas Eve dinner.” He continued with a note of finality on the matter.  
Draco scowled and began putting the sweater over his black turtleneck.  
“Mental the lot of you. At least yours is green.” he muttered under his breath.  
“If you think I didn’t hear that you’re mistaken. Listen, I’m glad I get to spend Christmas with you, despite the circumstances. Plus, plum compliments your eyes.” Harry finished blushing.  
“Oh yeah,” smirked Draco pulling Harry in close to him, “tell me more about what compliments my eyes.”

Downstairs Mr. Weasley, Ron, and George were returning from the nearby muggle village laden with packages. 

Ron began taking his leaning tower of parcels upstairs stumbled and then set them all down and levitated them the rest of the way finally making it to the top. He threw open the door to his bedroom and…  
“Ah! Uh...sorry mate. I mean, this is my bloody room you know!” he threw the door shut again.  
Harry and Draco pulled apart, Harry looking amused and Draco looking highly frustrated.  
“Learn to knock next time Weasel!”  
Harry walked over to the door and opened it expecting an angry Ron, he was instead met with a tower of bobbing packages that deposited themselves on top of Harry.  
“Oi, Ron, seriously!” Harry said.  
“Opps, thought you would be Malfoy,” Ron looked like his Christmas pudding had been stepped in. “Sorry Harry, but well it is my room. And anyways I need your help.”  
“Ron, I know it’s your room but you’ve been staying downstairs with George and your mum fixed it up for Draco and I, so you may want to learn to knock mate.”  
Ron looked like he wanted to forget everything he had just seen and nodded,  
“Right you are.”  
“Need help with your wrapping Weasley? Or is this the extent of it?” Draco gestured to the packages.  
Ron most uncharacteristically ignored the jibe from Draco and sat himself on the floor in a panic.  
“No, not wrapping, choosing.” he grabbed the nearest package and tore it open revealing a stunning vintage book of muggle fairy tales. “What am I supposed to give Hermione for Christmas?”  
“I mean this is beautiful, I’m sure she would love it.” said Harry running his fingers over the embossed cover.  
“But a book? It’s so…” he waved his hand looking for the right word, “Hermione.” he finished.  
“I think that’s kind of the goal, don’t you? Wait, is this all for her? I told you not to over do it, mate.”  
“No it’s not all for her,” said Ron forlornly, “I mean yes it’s all for her, but I’m choosing which to give her. I won’t give them all to her. It’s just this is our first Christmas, you know...together.”

“RON, HARRY, MALFOY,” came Ginny’s voice from down the stairs, “ANDROMEDA IS WALKING UP THE LANE.”  
Harry’s eyes grew bright and he jumped up from the floor. “Teddy!” he exclaimed and bounded down the stairs leaving Draco and Ron to stare at each other.  
Draco turned and followed after him and as he got to the bottom of the stairs Harry was already taking Teddy into his arms and ruffling his hair, which was long curly and violently purple today.  
“Hello Harry dear, and my goodness my nephew as well.” said Andromeda hugging them both.  
“Dinner should be ready any minute now.” came the calm voice of Mrs. Weasley from behind Harry. She kissed Teddy on the cheek and gave Andromeda a big hug.  
“I’m so glad you joined us dear.”

Teddy looked up at Harry and smiled, “Teddy have milk-n-cook’ wit dada!”

The room quieted and everyone looked to Harry whose eyes glistened slightly.  
“Not dada, Teddy, with Harry.” he said to is godson.  
“DadaHarry milk for Teddy.” the purple haired baby cooed.  
Harry relaxed slightly and Draco came up behind him and put his arm around his shoulder.  
“Well that’ll be okay I guess?” Harry said looking to Andromeda.  
“Of course it will my loves.” she hugged him and her grandson tightly and everyone looked around at each other for a moment. A great absence was felt all around of those that should have been there. Those that were so recently stolen from them all.


End file.
